A Hero Will Save Us
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: Helga, abnormal from the start, now add skin to skin absorbing powers, super strength, and flying to the list. See what happens when Arnold and the gang get mutant powers, somewhat a X-Men/Hey Arnold crossover. And as all my fics Helga/Arnold!
1. Chapter 1

OH YIPPIE! Another one of my genius plots ideas. This one is going to launch me into real dorkness! It's going to be somewhat a warped Hey Arnold. I can't really call it a crossover with X-Men since I am not using anyone from X-Men, just the basic plot. Don't worry; you don't have to know shit about X-Men to understand a word of this.

Years ago…..

A Mysterious figure plants a small device in the basement of the school of PS 118. The device was designed to send out a sonic single, undetectable, that would trigger mutation in 50% of children. It sounded cruel, but the boss said it was needed for the plan to become complete in a few years. Other devices were being planted at other schools around the world. These children of the atom were the future.

Present Day……

"And the mutant population continues to grow in the major cities across the world. Children between the ages of 9-13 suddenly will show signs after emotional episodes. There are several groups supporting mutant registration and containment of these children." The new reported rambled on as Bob Patacki turned off the TV.

"Mutants, disgusting!" Bob cringed. "I am glad my new line a mutant restraining collars can hit the market soon. That is going to launch my store through the roof!" Bob congratulated himself as Helga rolled her eyes from the couch. Bob was so caught up in hating mutants, he had given up on everything else.

"Helga, your bus is here!" Miriam cried out as the bus's horn blared. Helga's class was going on a field trip today. She groaned, it was to some boring Science Company that offered them a free tour.

"Bye!" Helga yelled back and walked out the front door and boarded the school bus. Everyone was almost one there. Helga sighed and walked to her normal seat in the back with Phoebe.

"Hey Helga!" Phoebe said excitedly, she was really into all this science crap. 

"I can't believe we have to go on this dumb field trip. I mean what could be more boring." Helga said as the bus rolled on toward Arnold's house. 

"Oh, quite the opposite Helga. The Brotherhood Corporation is one of the few companies that support mutants and help them. They have some really interesting ideas on mutants, I can't wait to hear them." Phoebe said as she glared at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, unless they have wrestling mutants there, I guarantee I won't be interested." Helga snorted as the bus pulled to a stop outside of Arnold's house.

"Shortman! Bus is here!" Grandpa yelled as Arnold made his way down the stairs. He was dressed weird again. "Arnold, what's with the sunglasses and the gloves, I haven't seen you take them off all week."

"I like them Grandpa!" Arnold answered back uneasily.

"You been wearing them since you almost got mugged again, you trying to look tough?" Grandpa said jokingly. Arnold nodded and ran out the door. He had been acting weirder then he had been dressing.

Arnold boarded the bus and got the same weird looks he had been getting all week for his new accessories. He made his way toward Gerald.

"Hey Arnold, still going with the sunglass look?" Gerald asked. "You trying to bit off of Iggy's style?"

"Personally Arnold, if you are going to wear sunglasses and gloves all the time, I would suggest getting designer brand." Rhonda said from behind them. 

"Yeah, I will look into that." Arnold said coldly and avoided any more comments about the glasses and gloves.

The bus pulled along slowly and Helga noticed one of her classmates was missing. Stinky.

"Hey Phoebe, whqt happen to old Stinky, he sick or something, he hasn't been in school for a day or two." Helga asked and Phoebe looked at her reluctantly.

"I guess you haven't heard, but rumor has it he is a mutant and ran away." Phoebe said with sorrow in her voice. Helga sat there thinking for awhile, a lot of kids had been disappearing from the school because they were mutants. Stinky was the first one from their class though.

"Man, I would never think of Stinky as a mutant. A freak, but not a mutant." Helga said. "What did he do?"

"Well I heard that he shot a ruby laser from his eyes. Can you believe that Helga? Who knows who will show the next signs of being a mutant." Phoebe said nervously, lately she been feeling weird herself under all the stress of testing.

"Hmph, not me." Helga said. She looked nervously over at Arnold. What if those gloves and glasses were hiding something? What if her beloved was one of those mutants?

After a long and boring day of learning about mutants and mutant research from the Brotherhood Corporation, the kids retreated to Gerald Field for a game of baseball.

"Ewwww, it's Helga!" Harold crooned from the mound. "Maybe her mutant power has to do with that ugly unibrow."

"Pitch the damn ball fat boy!" Helga growled and the ball was pitched. She reared back the back and smacked the ball into play. It flew out toward center field where Gerald was playing.

"I got it!" Gerald caught the ball with ease off the first bounce. He plucked it from his glove and threw it back into the in field. Sid was second base caught the ball and yelled.

"Ahhh Cold!" He dropped the ball as Helga slide into second. She stared with amazement along with Sid at the ball, which was frozen over with a thin layer of ice. And it was the middle of May.

"What the hell?" Helga asked and looked at the ball closely. Gerald stood with shock as he saw the ice ball laying near second base.

"Gawd, not again!" Gerald said and took off running toward his home. Arnold who had been shortstop took up chase of his best friend. They both vanished from the lot.

"Oh my gawd!" Harold yelled as he looked at the ball. "Gerald is a damn mutant."

"What?" Phoebe gasped. Her crush was a mutant. Not that she had a problem with them, but her parents did. They wouldn't let her hang out at the field if they knew mutants were playing with them. Helga walked over to Phoebe who looked like she was about to cry. Helga and Phoebe knew that each other's parents hated mutants and would disapprove of this.

"It's okay Pheebs. I won't tell your folks if you don't tell mine." Helga said, but the words came to no comfort to Phoebe.

"Oh Helga, why is everyone changing so fast?" Phoebe asked as she burst out and tears. The perfectly sunny day soon was covered in black clouds and rain began to down pour. Helga flinched as she was shocked by a sudden bolt of static electricity. 

"Phoebe! Look at me!" Helga yelled and Phoebe opened her normal brown eyes to reveal only white, no pupils. Helga gasped and looked around at the rest of the kids who began to play in the rain. "Christ! We have to get you out of here before anyone notices." Helga put her arm around Phoebe and escorted her away from the rest of the kids.

Gerald stopped running when he heard a familiar voice calling to him. "GERALD WAIT!"

He turned to face Arnold in the now pouring rain, every time a water droplet splashed on Gerald it freeze to ice.

"Arnold stay away man. I don't know what is happening to me, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." Gerald said and backed away from Arnold.

"It'll be okay, it'll all be okay Gerald, trust me." Arnold said and neared Gerald, but Gerald pulled away.

"Arnold, you can't say that, you have no idea what I am going through right now." Gerald yelled and backed up more. Arnold sighed and reached for his sunglasses.

"Oh really?" Arnold said and pulled away to reveal his eyes had changed drastically. The white had been replaced by black and the green pupil to red. "Gerald, I am a mutant too."

Helga called up Gerald's house on the pay phone down the street from her house. She needed Phoebe to talk to Gerald, he knew what she was going through.

"Hi Mr. Johanson. May I speak to Gerald?" Helga asked. She only meet Gerald's mom at the grocery store, but never his dad.

"I am sorry, Gerald just called, he went to his friend's house." Mr. Johanson replied.

"Do you know which friend's house, it is really important that I talk to him." Helga asked in a sad little voice, hoping for sympathy.

"I think Arnold's." he replied.

"Thanks! Goodbye!" Helga said and hung up the phone. "Come on Pheebs, we are going to Arnold's, that is where Gerald is."

"Helga, do you really think it is wise for me to go there, I mean, what if Arnold's tenets or Grandparents don't approve of mutants either?" Phoebe asked as Helga pulled her along down the streets at an alarming jog.

"Phoebe, if I know Arnold, he'll take you in and help you." Helga said in a bitter tone. "He is all good natured and crap, he wouldn't shut you out."

"Helga, why are you being so helpful, I thought you hated mutants." Phoebe asked as they finally stopped in front of Arnold's.

"Because Phoebe, no matter how I feel about mutants, you were my best friend before you were a mutant." Helga smiled and gave Phoebe a hug. She then walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked.

Arnold walked to the front door and opened it. He saw Helga sitting there soaking wet with Phoebe behind her.

"Helga? What are you doing here?" Arnold asked, afraid of Helga since her dad was one of the biggest mutant haters in the whole city. "If you are here to harass Gerald, leave now."

"Shut it Footballhead. I am not here for a fight, I need Gerald's help." Helga said in a pissy tone. Arnold looked are her in puzzlement.

"You need Gerald's help?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I don't Phoebe does." Helga said and turned toward Phoebe, whose eyes were still all white. 

"Phoebe you are…"Arnold started, but Helga cut him off.

"Yeah, she is got a problem with it? Now let her talk to Gerald." Helga said as she shook her fist at Arnold. He let Phoebe pass into the house and pointed her up in the direction of his room. He then turned to Helga.

"You wanna come in out of the rain?" Arnold asked. Helga scowled.

"Listen, I am not here to make friends, I am here to make sure Phoebe is safe for now, got it?" Helga said and began to walk off, but Arnold called out and ran after her.

"Wait, here, take this." Arnold said and handed her an umbrella. She smiled.

"Thanks Arnold." She said. He smiled back at her. 

"No problem." He said. The water had poured down on his face and the sunglasses slipped. Hegla gasped at his eyes. Arnold fumbled to catch the glasses before they hit the ground. 

"Arnold you are…." Helga said as she backed up in disbelieve.

"Wait Helga, don't be scared!" Arnold exclaimed, but at that moment one of his over sized gloves, soaked with the weight of rain, slipped off his hand. As he picked up the sunglasses barehanded, they began to burn an intense orange and red. "Crap!" Arnold yelled out and threw them up in the air just as they exploded. The power from the explosion knocking both him and Helga to the ground.

"You are a mutant!" Helga screamed and picked herself from the ground and began to run through the rain without the umbrella. As she vanished around the corner Arnold sighed, he didn't want to be an outcast.

Helga huffed and puffed as she reached her front door. Arnold, a mutant? A dangerous one at that. Her heart broke, first her best friend and now her love. Who would be the next person to be a mutant. The front door opened and she was greeted by the last person she was expecting at the moment.

"BABY SISTER!" Olga cried and scooped Helga into her arms.

"Hey Olga." Helga said in a gloomy voice as she was lifted into the house. Bob and Miriam smiled as their two daughter were reunited once again.

"Oh B! Look how happy they are together!" Miriam said. Olga grinned and put her hand on Helga's back and begun to push her up the stairs.

"If you would excuse us, I need to have some girl talk with my baby sister." Olga said and pushed Helga up the stairs. Once up the stairs, she pushed Helga into her room and closed the door. Helga groaned, she hated being in Olga's room, it was so perfect and was dusted almost everyday by Miriam.

"What is it Olga?" Helga asked. This was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Oh Helga, it is awful. You are the only one I can trust." Olga said as she broke into tears. Helga raised half of her unibrow questioningly at Olga.

"What is awful?" Helga asked, actually interested in what Olga had to say for once.

"This whole mutant thing!" Olga busted out crying. Helga was really shocked, why was it so awful for Olga.

"What is going on Olga?" Helga asked as Olga went over and locked the door. She then closed her eyes, and to Helga's amazement started to pick up off the ground.

"Olga, you are flying?!" Helga exclaimed and backed up.

"Yes and look at this!" Olga said and flew across the room to her vanity. With littler to no effort, she lifted it to the air.

"OH MY GAWD!" Helga screamed and fell to the ground in amazement, this day was getting too much for her. Her heart started to pound and beat at a weird pace. She felt a change rip through her, her skin all over her body tingled with excitement. 

Olga put the vanity down and then landed next to Helga. "It's okay Helga, I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you baby sister!" 

"Olga…I …I" Helga stammered as Olga just smiled.

"It's okay Helga! I understand it's a little much to deal with, but I just wanted to tell you since we are best friends!" Olga said and hugged Helga. Helga got the weirdest sensation as Olga's cheek rest on her forehead. 

'What? Why am I feeling this? Why can I see Olga's memories!? What is going on?!' Helga panicked and held on to Olga, scared. Olga on the other hand felt the lifebeing drained out of her. Her mind, her body, her powers.

Helga finally freaked when Olga went limp. She screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped Olga, who sprawled out across the floor. Helga felt Olga's thoughts racing through her head. A pound came at the door.

"OLGA! HELGA!" Bob yelled, and pounded on the door. Finally getting impatient he kicked it down. He was greeted with the sight of Helga crying insanely and Olga passed out on the ground. "What happen here!?"

"I don't know, she was hugging me and then she fainted." Helga cried and hugged her knees to her chest. Miriam stared at Helga with amazement.

"HELGA! YOUR HAIR!" Miriam shouted as Helga ran to the vanity mirror to see a white streak had made it's way through the middle of her hair. She screamed.

"What? Oh my gawd! Helga is a mutant!" Bob yelled and pointed a fingure at Helga's white streak.

"Wait Dad, hold on!" Helga pleaded.

"I am not your father, not anymore. No get out of here!" Bob yelled as Helga ran crying from the house. On her way out she grabbed Olga's green tweed coat with the hood and wrapped around her. As soon as she was outside in the rain, she freaked. Her body began to lift off the ground. She was flying? She quickly willed herself to go forward. She made her way through the air in a blaze of confusion. 

"Where will I go? I have to see Phoebe, she'll know." Helga flew over the rooftops and landed on Arnold's. She looked down through the skylight to see Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald all sitting around his room talking.

Phoebe sipped her tea and hoped the rain would end soon. She guessed maybe she had something to do with it but she was unsure. She looked up at the skylight to see the rain, and to her surprise, a shadowy figure.

"AHH!" Phoebe yelled and dropped her tea. Before it could scold her legs, Gerald froze it. A tea ice tube landed on Phoebe's lap. But she didn't notice, she pointed up to the sky light. "What is that?"

Arnold turned around to see a figure watching them through the ceiling's window. He grabbed a deck of his baseball trading cards, which he had found to be a very useful throwing tool for his power. Not big enough to pack to much of the charge and wouldn't have any dangerous debris. He climbed up the wall ladder and out on to the roof. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak, hiding their face.

"Who are?" Arnold demanded as he ready his ungloved hand to grab a card if needed.

"It's me." A soft dove like voice said from inside the hood. Arnold dropped his stance.

"Huh? Who?" He asked and walked closer.

"Stay back! I might hurt you!" the voice cried. Arnold took no warning, seeing as he was a mutant as well.  "I said stay BACK!" The voice roared and the figure stomped their foot. A crater appeared under their foot. Arnold grimaced and backed up. 

"Okay, I will, just tell me who you are." Arnold asked as he inched away more. The figured lifted the hood off. 

Arnold's eyes widen as he saw Helga before him with a white streak through the middle of her blond hair. "Helga?"

"Yeah, Arnold, I am one too." Helga said, looking down ashamed at the ground. She was one of them, a mutant.

To be continued if people like it…….

Okay! What do you think, Hey Arnold as X-Men? Pretty damn lame huh? Lmao! Okay just to let you know if you want, here is who everyone so far has been. Arnold=Gambit, Helga=Rogue, Gerald=Iceman, Phoebe=Storm, Olga=Ms. Marvel, and Stinky=Cyclops. Review please, so I will keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay dokey, part two ready and loaded!

Rhonda sighed as she sat lonely on the bench in the school yard. She couldn't go back home. Not looking like she did now. Her parents would never take her back looking like she did. The rain storm continued on and she sat absorbing the rain into her jacket she had pulled over her face. One to shield her face from the rain, the other reason being to hide her appearance from the world.

"Why did I have to look like this?" Rhonda cried as she looked down at her hands, her skin was a deep blue. Her eyes burned a bright yellow. Her appearance was the most important thing from her, and yet it was the only thing that changed. She looked up at a billboard for a make up company, a beautiful blond smiled back wither perfect lipstick, not a care in the world. "I wish I look like her." Rhonda said and looked back at her hands, which had turned into normal flesh tone. "What the?" She peered over into a puddle, her face was that of the model's. She gasped.

"Don't be surprised Ms. Lloyd, you have a very amazing gift." A voice said from next to her. Her appearance shattered back into the blue skin form as she looked up to see a man in a dark trench coat standing next to her.

"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Rhonda yelled and backed up.

"Now Ms. Lloyd, you remember me don't you?" The man said and step closer to let Rhonda see his face.

"Mr. Magnus?" Rhonda asked, he was the owner of the Brotherhood corporation they had just visited today. He smiled.

"I noticed you today Rhonda, you have the gift." The man said and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Gift? No, a gift comes from Tiffany's or the GAP, this is a disaster." Rhonda said and folded her arms over her chest as the man simply laughed at her comparison. "It's not funny, my parents kicked me out."

"As have many parents. You see, no matter how much parents love their children, their human instinct to fear the unknown over powers all. You aren't the only one who has been kicked out. That's why my organization is starting up a program to save those children. You may come there to stay, and tell all your friends who have been kicked out too." Mr. Magnus stood up, bowed and walked off as mysterious as he arrived. He left Rhonda with a card in her hand that had the address of where to go.

"I guess it is my duty to gather up all the kids that have no homes." Rhonda said, feeling her natural born leader skills kicking in. She ran off, she knew of a few kids through rumor that had been acting funny. 

Helga sat nervously in a seat in the kitchen as Arnold and the rest of the kids gathered around her from a distance.

"So what happen after Olga showed you her powers?" Arnold asked, finally being able to get Helga out of the rain and into the warm kitchen. She had been telling them her story.

"She hugged me, then I felt her becoming part of me! I got her powers and her thoughts running through my head." Helga said and fidgeted, feeling she was under tough questioning. 

"That most be tough." Arnold said, and reached out to comfort her but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me!" Helga snapped. "I already got Olga in my head, I don't need you in there too!"

"Okay Helga, just calm down." Phoebe said and made calming hand gestures. "It'll be alright, we are all here to help each other."

"I guess." Helga said and turned away from their glances. Mostly Arnold's, whose jade colored eyes were longer there, just black pits with fire red orbs.

A knock on the front door broke up the tense moment, Arnold walked over and opened it. He was surprised to see Stinky and Nadine standing there. Stinky had a blindfold on and Nadine had over mitts, odd juices in attire, but Arnold knew there was a logical explanation for them. 

"Arnold, we heard you were helping Gerald, can you help us too?" Nadine asked, guiding Stinky into the house.

"Sure, you guys have stuff going on too?" Arnold asked. Nadine nodded.

"Yeah, everyone in are class except Park, Robert, and Eugene is showing signs. But there is something more important going on." Nadine said and grabbed Arnold's arm. "You have to come quick!"

"What is it?" Arnold asked, as the group from the kitchen came out. 

"It's Mr. Simmons. He is really sick, I was at the school trying to find shelter for me and Stinky and I heard him crying for help in the basement. I would have helped him, but I had to find Stinky safety first." Nadine said in a bit of a panicked tone. 

"Okay, Gerald and Helga, come with us. Phoebe, can you stay here and help Stinky?" Arnold said, grabbing his gloves and glasses.

"No problem Arnold." Phoebe said smiling, her eyes still burning white.

The four kids started running. Nadine frowned.

"We need to hurry!" Nadine said, fearing Mr. Simmons was in trouble. Gerald stopped. 

"I got an idea. I have had my powers for a while and I been playing around. Let me show you something!" Gerald said and forced his powers out, turning himself into what look like an ice sculpture of himself.

"Great, you can turn into a giant Popsicle. How the hell is that going to help us Geraldo?" Helga asked. Gerald showed her as he from a ramp of ice under him. 

"I can make an ice ramp to carry us faster then we can run!" Gerald said with a frosty smile.

"Great!" Nadine jumped on. 

"Are you sure that can hold all of us?" Arnold asked. Gerald looked worried.

"Not sure man." Gerald said looking at the ice ramp below him.

"Well, it looks like can hold you and Nadine. I can take Arnold." Helga said. 

"Excuse me?" Arnold said.

"I think as long as I don't touch your skin with mine, I can fly us there." Helga said, "So don't try anything funny!"

"Sounds good, meet you there." Gerald said and blasted forward on his ramp with Nadine holding on to him for dear life.

Helga reached into the pockets and pulled out some gloves Olga had in there and put them on.

"You ready?" Helga asked impatiently to Arnold, who looked scared.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" Arnold asked as Helga began to levitate off the ground. She groaned and slipped her arms under his and clasped her hand together at his chest.

"I flew to your house okay didn't I football head?" Helga said and lifted them into the sky. Arnold, half amazed and half scared looked down at the building tops wiz by.

"We are really flying!" Arnold said excitedly as Helga rolled her eyes. "This is amazing."

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't get use to it. I ain't a taxi you know." Helga said as she decided to give Arnold a little shock and did a barrel roll. Arnold let out a yell and grasped Helga's shoulders. All she did was laughed as she landed them outside the school, and waited a second till Gerald appeared on his ice glide with Nadine. 

"So where did you hear Mr. Simmons?" Arnold asked as Nadine climbed down the ice ramp. 

"Near the basement window!" Nadine said and they dashed over to the window she was talking about. They could hear a slight moan and cry.

"Mr. Simmons!" Nadine called down, "I brought help back, just like I said!"

No reply. Nadine removed her oven mitts and motioned for everyone to stand back. She closed her eyes to concentrate before the piercing sound of what seem to be fireworks blasted through the air. Suddenly sparkling light shot out from Nadine's finger tips and blasted the window out.

"Wow!" Gerald said as Nadine stared to climb in, followed by Helga and the rest. They went down the see the basement was trashed, like there had already been an explosion. In the middle there was some rubble. Mr. Simmons was sticking out from under it.

"MR. SIMMONS!" the group cried. He was covered in cuts and from his waist down he was covered with wreckage. 

"Children?" Mr. Simmons replied. Somewhat out of it, his head looked like it was glowing a bit.

"What happen?" Arnold asked, kneeling down next to him. 

"I was down in the basement getting some science supplies for the class when I noticed a weird device on the ceiling of the basement. When I pulled it off, it sent out an explosion. I think it is something odd." Mr. Simmons said as Helga used her super strength to uncover the crumbled cement from him.

"What do you mean odd?" Gerald asked and raised an eyebrow at the small device clutched in Mr. Simmons hand. 

"I got weird feeling in my head, I can see in your guys minds. Like I am a mutant too. Weird huh?" Mr. Simmons said. The gang looked at each other questioningly.

2 months later……

"Morning class!" Mr. Simmons said, his electronic wheel chair buzzing slightly. He rolled into the parlor of Arnold's house. He had been staying with them since the accident. He had received a rather large settlement from an unknown party to keep quite for the accident. Most figured it was the people who had planted the device. He used his money to rent out the entire boarding house for the children that would come here looking for shelter from mutant haters. All so far all were Arnold's friends.

"Morning Mr. Simmons!" the class answered back in a monotone unity. The class consisted of Arnold, Helga, Stinky, Phoebe, Nadine, Gerald, and Lorenzo. They had all come here looking for help. All of the tenets except for Mr. Hyunh had moved out, fearing the mutants. But Mr. Hyunh was sympathetic for them, after receiving a letter that his own daughter was one and had been put in one of the mutant containment camps ran by an organization called Friends for Humanity. 

Elsewhere…

"Rhonda, why can't we just go to Arnold's house, I hear he takes in mutants." Harold whined as they sat in a warehouse used as their house. It had all the luxuries of a normal house, just in a huge area.

"What's wrong with here?" Rhonda said filing here nails on her bad.

"I don't know, feels weird." Harold said and looked around. He had ballooned out to the size of a small car. He was analyzed by the Brotherhood scientist to show his mutant power was extreme weight, extreme strength, and mild invulnerability.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to fit in Arnold's house with all that weight!" Sid chuckled as he hung upside down from the ceiling. His whole complexion was green. His powers were know as being a human frog: sticking to walls, long snapping tongue, and incredible jumping powers.

"Shut up Frog Boy!" Harold yelled up to the ceiling. Lila sighed from bed, she was the only one in this group who looked the same. But she wasn't the same. She could read minds and lift things with her mind.

"I am sorry to say Rhonda, but Harold is right, why can't we just got to Arnold's and be with everyone else? It would be ever so much better then staying here." Lila said and looked around at the cold surroundings.

"Easy for you to say, you look normal!" Curly said, hanging from his blue tail from a pipe above his bed. He was covered in blue fur. Gifted with the powers of teleportation and increased fighting abilities. His eyes burned yellow like Rhonda's.

"Lila, have you forgotten why you are here in the first place?" Rhonda asked and turned to face Lila. "Your own principle called up those mutant hating 'Friends of Humanity' and tried to shove you in a camp! It's not too long before Arnold's place is raided and taken in. At least being on private company grounds, those freak hunters can't come get us!"

"I guess you are right. I know my father is ever-so worried about me, I would hate to go to somewhere he would fear for me." Lila said and hugged her legs. The door to the warehouse from the main office opened, in stepped Mr. Magnus.

"Children, I couldn't help but over hearing your conversation. I hope you all. If you stay here and work for my company by letting us observe your powers as they grow, I guarantee a handsome sum to you each month." Mr. Magnus said. The kids perked up a bit. 

"Handsome sum as money?" Rhonda asked.

"5,000 each a month." Mr. Magnus said simply and smiled.

"Alright, count me in!" Harold yelled, imagining all the Mr.Fudgey bars he could buy.

"Me too!" Rhonda said and knew she would be living the high life once again.

"Well I don't know…." Lila said and looked away from the rest. She didn't hold money very highly.

"But Lila," Mr Magnus said, walking near her. "Imagine how much that money could help your father. He did lose his job since his work found out his daughter was a mutant."

Lila frowned, she owed it to her father to make this money. "I'll stay."

"Part of making this money is never holding contact with those others at that boarding house, understood." Mr. Magnus said and walked off. The kids sat there thinking of the money that they would get.

6 years later…..

Journal of Simmons-

"Today I sat back and thought of all that has happened since me and my children became mutants. That small device that crippled me was found to be the one that triggered the mutations in us. I got it the hardest in the blast, giving me the over whelming gift of being the world greatest telepath. I know I only read minds of those willing, but still I feel my power is too great for just one man. And the children growing into their powers amaze me. Arnold no longer needs to wear gloves, Gerald no longer worries about freezing randomly, and Nadine and Phoebe have gained expert control through much practice. Unfortunately, Helga still lacks the control over her original power of skin to skin absorbing. She has not had successful human contact in over 6 years. She has accidents bumping into people, but nothing serious enough to do what happen to Olga.  Olga still in her coma, and feared never to recover. I wish I could help Helga, but she refuses to let anyone help. But she seems to deal very well with it for a girl her age. My, they are all 15 and 16 now. I am an old man now. But I won't let that stop me from helping my special children.

-Simmons"

"HELGA!" a sixteen year old Arnold yelled. He was dressed in black jeans and a black tee shirt. He wore a long brown trench coat. His hair was long and hung down to his shoulders. He was chasing the flying vixen up the stairs.

"Sorry Arnold, you snooze you lose!" Helga chuckled as she flew ahead of him through the hall, holding tightly to the last maple bar from breakfast.

"Helga, it was on my plate!" Arnold yelled and chased her down the hall. 

"Then come get it back!" Helga laughed evilly, knowing had no chance of getting it back. She surged ahead in her normal outfit. Due to her power of draining a person's life force from them by skin to skin touching, she had to cover up her entire body except for her head of course. She wore a speed skater like outfit, form fitting full body spandex. Thin and aerodynamically. She normally a pink and gray one. With long thigh high boots and full arm gloves. Her hair was long, down to her knees, and kept neat by her pink bow near the ends.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled out frustrated. Helga flew through the open door to her room and out the open window. She made it clear of Arnold into the crystal blue sky.

She smacked her lips as she finished the maple bar as Arnold watched annoyed from her window sill. He groaned, she still hadn't stopped picking on him all these years.

"Great maple bar football head!" Helga called down from her position bobbing in the air about 20 feet up. She laughed light heartedly.

To be continue……….

Oh how cute! Review~


End file.
